Wizard's Revenge
by CannibalPieChan
Summary: Atem and Yuugi have gotten together, everything's perfect, right? Wrong! A new wizard shows up looking to destroy Atem's happiness. Strong language. Puzzle/Thiefshipping. Sequel to Wizard's Shop.


"Sir?"

He squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

"Sir."

He move a little, then slowly opened his eyes and turned to face the woman addressing him. At first he forgot where he was, but when he was the neat blue uniform and small winged pin he remembered. He was on a plane, a ten hour flight across the world. The flight attendant repeated the word again, and he groaned at her pestering.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to put your seat in its upright position, sir. We'll be landing soon, she said.

He closed his eyes again. Why did they always ask? And why was it always "going to ask?" They never even asked once they said that word. Stupid humans. Nevertheless, he pressed the little button on his arm rest and leaned forward until the seat snapped into place. The flight attendant nodded and then moved on to the next row of seats to inform the man in the black suit to put his laptop away.

He turned his head and looked out the window, white hair falling into his face. He could just barely see the reflection of his face, eyes like dried blood. The reason behind this, the reason he was on the plane and flying to a foreign country, was a wizard. There was a well-known wizard who seemed to pick up a happy ending.

Wizards didn't have happy endings.

* * *

Yuugi Mutou sighed as he swept the broom slowly from side to side. He wasn't really sweeping, just looking busy. It had been eight months since he met his friend and boss, Yami Atem. Atem wasn't around the shop that day, so Yuugi was watching it. Although he didn't mind being in the shop with Atem, being in it alone always creeped him out. The shop was incredibly creepy: several eyes in jars on the shelves just above Yuugi's head (they followed him when he moved), the jeweled skulls in the back, the foreign items of intense superstition, and of course the Millennium Items. Those items were dark and powerful, just being around them made Yuugi shudder (and he shuddered more when he remembered what taking one wrongfully could bring upon a human). The only one he could stand (albeit barely) was the one around his neck, the Millennium Puzzle, the God Pyramid. He had solved it seven months ago and it now belonged to him. Atem said that because the puzzle chose Yuugi, it would forever protect him, be it from dangerous people or the other items themselves.

An arm wrapped around Yuugi's front, a hand on his cheek turned his head. He felt a warm pair of lips on his, then it was gone. Yuugi blushed.

"Did you have fun?" Atem asked in that seductive voice of his (the one Yuugi hardly ever heard but was oh so familiar with anyway).

All Yuugi could do was nod, somewhat in a daze. It was true that he and Atem were "together," but they usually didn't show it. There was hardly any hugging or holding hands, let alone kissing.

Atem let out a soft laugh and kissed Yuugi again, leaving the boy to wonder if he had accidentally bewitched himself. Yuugi pulled away, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Atem laughed at him again.

"What's the matter, Aibou?" he asked, using the pet name he had given Yuugi. The boy blushed more and shook his head.

The bell on the door rang, and Atem's hands slipped away from Yuugi's waist. The familiar bored-yet-playful expression fell across his face. Yuugi tried his best to calm down.

"Welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" Atem asked the customer, a young girl in a prep school uniform with long brown hair.

She fidgeted uncomfortably, aware of the eyes on her. "Is... Is the wizard here?"

"That would be me," Atem said with a small smile. The girl jumped in surprise, then nodded. She clasped her hands in front of her nervously.

"I... I need a..." Her voice trailed off.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can't read minds," Atem said, crossing his arms across his chest. "You'll need to speak up."

"I need a love potion!" she burst out, her face turning red and her hands wringing the hem of her skirt.

Atem stared at her for a long time, making her fidget under the gaze of so many eyes (at least ten). Yuugi turned away and pretended to be busy doing something else. Poor girl, had to put up with Atem's "disapproval stare."

"I don't typically sell love potions, they cause more trouble than they're worth," said the wizard, hands moving to his hips. The girl looked at her feet. Three more eyes swiveled in her direction. "Why do you need it?"

"W-well," she stuttered, "there's this guy I like, and I don't know if he feels the same way."

"You don't know?" She shook her head. "So he might already have feelings for you?" She shrugged. "The you won't want a love potion. If he already feels strongly towards you, the love potion will negate those feelings. In other words, he'll hate your guts." The girl flinched. "On the other hand, if he doesn't have said feelings towards you, the love would be fake." The girl swallowed, obviously trying to fight back tears. "Don't look so down, there's someone out there for you." The girl nodded and turned towards the door, obviously more upset than anything else. Atem frowned.

"Hell, if I can find a lover, so can you."

Yuugi jumped at the word "lover," a small squeak escaped his lips. There was a _ding_ of the door's bell as the girl left, and he turned slowly to look at the wizard. Atem was staring at the door, hands still on his hips. The eyes looked to their master (perhaps?), then to Yuugi, and back.

"Do you... actually make love potions?" Yuugi asked, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

"Of course not! It's a waste of effort. Those things are trouble!"

"More so than the Millennium Items?"

No response. Atem walked to the back of the shop and took his usual place at the marble counter. No more words were exchanged.

* * *

"So, Yuugi, how are things going with Mr. McCreepster?" Jounouchi, Yuugi's best friend, asked.

"He's not creepy!" Yuugi protested.

"And my name's Tristan Taylor," Honda retorted.

The three of them were going to the mall to get supplies for a school project (well, that's what they told their parents/guardians, anyway). In truth, they were going to the mall to visit Gamestop and FYE and Apple and other electronic and gaming related stores. There was a new Duel Monsters set coming out that day, and Yuugi wanted to pre-order the new Super Mario game that was to come out soon.

Yuugi frowned. "He's not, and things are going just fine. We get a decent amount of customers now, more than before. He does help people, you know. He does care."

Jounouchi laughed. "You sound like you're in love with him!"

Yuugi jumped at the words. He hadn't yet told his friends of his true relationship with Atem. They still didn't like him, though they did make an effort to accept the wizard into their activities. However, non of them felt comfortable with him. SO of course Jou shrieked when the wizard appeared behind him. Why was he here? Did something happen?

"What's with the face, Aibou? Is it wrong for me to come see you?" he asked with that nonchalant smile of his. Yuugi shook his head and glanced at Jounouchi. The tall blonde was trying to keep a smile on his face, but it wasn't working out well. Honda wasn't even trying. Atem only laughed.

"I'll keep my distance."

* * *

He stopped in front of a shop and let his fingers slide against the cold glass. No burn. He smiled, his reflection showing his perfect teeth shining back like fangs.

"No magic barrier, Atem? And leaving your shop unattended? You've grown sloppy." He waived his hand, and the golden window decoration appeared in his fingers. A ring with a triangle inside of it, small cones dangling from the edges. This would help him. The twisted grin widened.

"Stealing from the wizard's shop?" A voice asked from behind him. "People die for that."

He spun around. There was a human boy standing there, tan skin, blonde hair, and violet eyes. What a strange combination. Under those glaring eyes were strange tattoos. Odd. Why would anyone tattoo their eyes?

"I take it you're the guard dog," he said, voice like ice.

The stranger shook his head. "No, I'm merely a passerby. I just happen to know about the wizard. No body steals and gets away with it." The boy crossed his arms, paused, then held out his hand. "If you're going to steal, you'll need to lay low. I'm Ishtar Marik, I think I can help."

He laughed, white hair falling in his face. "You give your name out so easily, Marik. Thanks, but I won't be needing your help."

"You'll need me sometime, I can tell," Marik replied.

"You're cheeky, Marik, I kind of like that about you, but won't need your help."

"Liar."

"Not this time."

Marik frowned, eyes demanding an explanation, but he said no words.

"I won't need any help," he said, taking a step closer to Marik and leaning over to whisper in the boy's ear, "because I am the wizard Bakura, and I am going to punish that sonofabitch Atem. Wizards don't get happy endings, kid, I'm going to make sure of that." He felt Marik shudder at the words. Put that damn human in his place.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?"

Bakura rubbed his temples. Apparently Marik had no gotten the message and was now following him everywhere.

"Will you go away?" he asked.

"No, you don't have a plan. You need one. You can't just run in and kill a bunch of people, that never works," Marik replied, unphased by Bakura's threatening growl. "I'm going to help you, and you're going to let me! God, you don't seem like a wizard at all. I've yet to see you use any magic. Maybe you aren't one at a—"

Bakura shoved a blade through Marik's stomach. No, it wasn't a blade, it was his hand that he turned into a blade. If Marik weren't in so much pain, he might have pointed out that he believe Bakura was a wizard. He felt hot breath on his neck as Bakura spoke.

"Don't get in my way."

Then with a jerking movement, the hand was gone. Marik coughed, tasting metal in his mouth and feeling something hot and itchy on his chin. He hand clenched around the newly formed hole in his stomach. This was nothing. This was nothing. Shit Bakura was getting away. Marik reached out and grabbed the wizard's sleeve with his free hand. He felt his lips move, but didn't know what he said. Bakura stared at him, confused, those dried-blood eyes trying to find the source of Marik's insanity. Then Marik spoke again.

"I won't get in the way."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I just shoved a hand through your fucking body and you still want to 'help' me?"

"I'd rather you do it than him..." Marik gasped. How much blood had he lost already? It must have been a lot because he was getting really dizzy.

"I will never understand humans," Bakura sighed, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Marik swayed, and briefly a hand slipped around his waist to steady him, then it was gone and Bakura was walking ahead of him.

"You win, but you better keep your word."

* * *

Marik's eyes snapped open. When had he fallen asleep? His body was sore, but tightly wrapped by something. Bandages? Did Bakura stitch him up? Seemed unlikely. Where was he, anyway? The room was dark, he couldn't see very much except that it had four walls and a door. There might have been a chair and desk next to him, and he was definitely in a bed. When had he gotten in a bed? And what was that bitter taste in the back of his mouth?

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," said that familiar mocking voice. Bakura entered the room, letting in a little bit of blue light as he opened the door. Despite the color, the wizard still appeared twisted as a devil, especially with that sick grin of his. "I can see why you'd rather hang out with me. Your father's a nasty man."

Marik blinked. How did Bakura know?

"I went through your memories," he explained, pulling the chair from the desk and sitting on it. "Your family's fucked up. Your father's the worst, but your mom isn't much better, and neither is that sister of yours. I'm amazed, he actually tattooed your eyes as a punishment for coming home five minutes late. Such a drunken bastard. And your mother couldn't do jack squat about it, she was too weak and stupid. And your sister. She's a sight to be seen. How many times did she try to help you run away, and how many times were you caught? She only made your beating worse, the bitch!" He laughed a little, and waited for Marik to speak. Nothing. "What's with the face? Are you shocked that I looked through your memories? Do you hate me for it? Do you hate me?" He laughed more at Marik's grim expression, then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Well suck it, because you're stuck with me, Princess, and I'll make your life hell."

Marik licked his lips nervously, but what did he really have to lose? His life was already hell.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Yuugi froze in the doorway. Was Atem swearing at him or...? The shop was a mess, everything from gold to jars out of place, a shelf was tipped over, and an eye ball was rolling around on the ground. It stopped at Yuugi's feet, stared at him desperately, then burst into smoke in a rather Legend of Zelda-esc fashion. Something was definitely wrong.

"Atem?"

The flustered wizard was standing over the counter, shoulders hunched and breathing heavily. He made no sign of hearing Yuugi.

"Atem? Are you okay?"

Atem looked over his shoulder, then shook his head.

"No, I'm not okay. I've been robbed."

"Surely it can't be that bad—"

"They took the Millennium Ring, Yuugi."

Yuugi felt all the blood drain from his face. The Millennium Ring was gone? The last time the Ring was taken Yuugi had been nearly killed... the thief wasn't so lucky.

"Wouldn't they just... get hit by a car? Like the last time?"

"It doesn't always work like that," Atem muttered, staring at the counter again. "Those items don't just bring terrible luck, they also corrupt the heart. A human could become a demon from holding one of the Items. They hold dark magic, magic that rivals even a wizard's."

"Challenge them to a Shadow Game?" Yuugi offered.

"If I could find them, but chances are they'd know how to work a Shadow Game by the time I found them, anyway."

Yuugi didn't say anything, there was nothing else to say. The world could very well end in the next couple days because the Millennium Ring was gone. There was the chime of a bell as the door opened.

"Yuugi?" Anzu asked quietly, looking around the shop. It was so creepy, creepier than usual. She bit her lip. "Yuugi, you left your notebook at school..." Anzu pulled out the thin black notebook and reached out to give it to her friend. Yuugi turned and smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you, Anz—"

There was a growl, then the slamming of a door. Atem had gone into the back room. He was so upset about this, and Yuugi felt he could do nothing to help. Anzu looked from the back door to Yuugi and back. The wizard was upset, and that made Yuugi upset. She hated it when Yuugi was upset, especially since he was there for her after she and Ryou broke up. She had to be there for Yuugi.

"I'll go talk to him," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. Her hands were shaking, but she tried her best to hide it from Yuugi. She had to do this.

Anzu reached for the door knob. It was incredibly cold, like she was touching ice, and she almost pulled her hand away. No, this wasn't the time to chicken out. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned the knob slowly. She hoped it was locked, but it wasn't. Anzu took one shaky breath and pushed the door open.

"Mr. Wizard?"

Atem was in the far corner of the room, his back to her. The only source of light was a single candle centered perfectly at the back wall, naturally the room was very dark. Anzu took a step forward, the door shut silently behind her. Oh god, she was now closed off in a room with a crazy wizard and oh god oh god she was going to die, wasn't she? Her voice shook as she called out to him again.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Anzu took a deep breath to steady herself. "Umm... Well, are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! I could very well have just ended the world!" he spat suddenly, spinning around to face Anzu. His eyes looked like fire, they seemed to glow in the darkness.

Anzu shrank back a little. "Aren't you just... overreacting?"

"Overreacting? You think I'm overreacting? I was entrusted with a job, I had to keep those items safe, and I failed. Do you have any idea what it's like? To be that much a failure?" he spat.

"I... don't, but... I mean, one mistake isn't that deadly is it? No one's perfect, not even wizards. You don't need to beat yourself up over it." Anzu said quietly, her back pressed against the door. She didn't look at him.

"Why am I beating myself up? Because if it's not me, it'll be the others. You're a smart girl. My life is this shop, these things are under my care and I failed to protect them," Atem stepped closer to Anzu. She never realized how short he was, how red his eyes were, how... how afraid he was. His face was in hers, and they were staring into each others eyes now. He was terrified, she could see that now. He wasn't afraid of her, but of himself, of what he had to keep in this shop, of what would happen if he lost it. Anzu felt pity claw at her chest.

"I'm not human, Anzu," Atem continued. His voice was shaking, but not with anger. He was on the verge of tears. "I don't have room to mess up."

Anzu wrapped her arms around Atem's shoulders and pulled him against her chest. "It's alright, it's not too late to fix things. Yuugi and I are on your side, if you have nothing else. There's still hope."

Atem let his head rest on her shoulder. "Why, I terrify you. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster, you're just scared."

Atem closed his eyes. Anzu smiled a little, tightening her grip on his shoulders. This was nice. This was really nice. It would be even nicer if they were kissing. Wait, what? Oh, this was awkward. Was she developing a crush on the wizard? She was, wasn't she. It would be nice, just to stay like this. Then, all too soon, Atem pushed away from her. He whispered something that resembled a "thank you," then gently pushed her aside and opened the door. Yuugi was standing where he had been left, worry plaguing his face. Atem sighed.

"I'm going to find it," he said.

"I'll help," Yuugi said immediately.

"Me too," Anzu added.

"I'd rather if you didn't, it's put your lives at risk, no doubt."

The two humans felt shudders run through their spines at the wizard's words, but they weren't the kind to be scared off that easily.

"It doesn't matter, we're here to help you, Atem," Yuugi said, confident as ever.

Anzu nodded in agreement. "It would probably be best if we split up for now, we can cover more ground that way."

"You're not going anywhere alone!" Atem snapped. Anzu blushed. He cared about her!

"Anzu and I can stick together. You said that the God Pyramid will protect me, and I'll make sure to protect Anzu, too. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. The main objective is the get the Millennium Ring back," Yuugi told Atem. The wizard didn't seem all too convinced, but Yuugi was adamant about his point. Anzu wished that she could have been paired with Atem, but if this is how things would work out, she wouldn't object. She'd get to see Atem soon enough, anyway, once they got the stolen item returned.

With that settled, the humans went one direction and the wizard another. It was already starting to get dark, it was, after all, October and the days were shorter. The part of the city Atem's shop was located in was completely empty, which was odd. Normally there were at least twenty people on the block. It didn't help Yuugi and Anzu from feeling paranoid when one of the street lights above them flickered. Jesus it was creepier than Atem's shop! Anzu couldn't help but loop an arm around Yuugi's, and Yuugi didn't protest in anyway so she tightened her grip. Neither of them noticed the figures watching them from a distance.

"He looks a little shorter than he used to, but I suppose it could just be the distance," Bakura muttered.

"How do you know it's him? He has a lookalike in this town, you know," Marik told him. Bakura gave him the "you're an idiot" look.

"The Millennium Ring can find other Millennium Items, and it's pointing straight to that man over there," Bakura explained. Sure enough, one of the cones on the Millennium Ring was pointing right at Yuugi. "Yami Atem wouldn't go anywhere without his precious Puzzle."

"I always thought he'd be the type to travel alone," Marik said, observing the girl attached to Yuugi's arm.

"He is, but maybe he's on a date. I told you before, he had a happy ending. Wizards don't get happy endings."

"I feel sorry for the person dating him," Marik muttered, memories of a past encounter flooding back to him. He winced outwardly.

"-the other one," Bakura said. Marik had missed the first part and was a little confused, but there was suddenly a knife in his hand. Oh. Bakura wanted him to take out the loner. Should be easy enough.

Marik nodded and ran after the distant silhouette. Perhaps he should simply stalk the figure for a while, making sure no one could rescue him. They hadn't gone very far when the figure stopped.

"I know you're there. You might as well stop hiding."

Marik flinched. That voice... It couldn't be? He stepped out of the shadows, gripping his knife tighter. It was, it was the wizard Yami Atem. What was he doing here? And if Marik was facing off against Atem, that meant Bakura had two scrawny humans to take care of.

"You look kind of familiar," Atem said. "Do I know you?"

"Not at all, but you will soon enough!" Marik spat and ran at Atem, knife at the ready. The wizard was expecting this however, and merely sidestepped Marik. But Marik wasn't that dumb. He halted mid-stride and lashed back, missing Atem by centimeters. He lunged again, another miss. If only he could distract Atem somehow.

"You know, those idiot friends of yours probably won't last very long," Marik taunted.

Atem flinched, and Marik was able to land a blow to his shoulder. "Wh... What do you mean by that?"

"My partner has much worse plans for his victims than I do," Marik replied, a sadistic grin on his face Bakura would have been proud of.

"Who are you working with?"

"Not telling!"

Marik lunged again, ready to strike Atem in the shoulder, but something stopped him. He felt thin threads wrap around his wrists, then a really thick one around his waist. Suddenly he was lifted into the air, the threads wrapping around his legs and neck. No, they weren't threads, they were wires! This guy was manipulating the from the city to do his bidding. Oh shit! Atem took a step closer, his rage stirring up winds around him.

"Where are they?" he hissed.

Marik felt his stomach drop to his feet. But he wouldn't speak. The wires around his neck tightened, and he found it difficult to breathe.

"Answer me, you pathetic excuse for a life form!"

"Like hell... I'll tell... you..." Tighter. Marik coughed. Shit, was he going to die here?

Then they heard a scream.

All the wires loosened and dropped Marik. Atem turned in the opposite direction, looking frantically for the source of the scream. Marik coughed, his hand drifted to his throat. Air. God it felt wonderful to breath again. The wires Atem was controlling fell to the ground, lifeless, and the wizard started running. No, he couldn't get away. Marik followed, even though his lungs protested. He couldn't be a burden to Bakura, not when he was given a place to stay away from his bastard of a father. Still, he couldn't catch up to Atem, he couldn't stop him from reaching the alley where Anzu and Yuugi lay in wait. He couldn't stop Atem, but Bakura did.

Anzu's hands were wrapped tightly around Yuugi's throat, and the boy was trying desperately to pry her off. Anzu's eyes and expression were blank. She was possessed. Atem stared in horror. How could he stop this? Whoever was possessing Anzu was using strong magic, it would take a lot of energy to break it. Then Anzu turned her head to look at him. Her lips twisted into a sick grin.

"There you are, keeper of the Items," she said, though her voice was somewhat distorted by magic. "I thought I had you, but this boy wasn't you. Very well, I'll do away with him all the same. He has Millennium Item, I can't let that go."

"Whoever you are, you better release Anzu from your grasp!" Atem snarled.

"Yeah right, what will you do about it? You haven't done anything yet," Marik taunted.

"He won't do anything, he could hurt his precious 'friends.' Isn't it cute? His care for them will be his demise." Anzu smirked.

"At..em..." Yuugi choked out. Atem closed his eyes tightly.

"A coward," Marik whispered.

Then Atem spun around and place both his hands on Marik's chest and gave him a shove. Wasn't that rather childish? Then he felt it. Marik's entire body was on fire. A fire on the inside. It hurt oh god oh god it burned so much he couldn't breath. He collapsed to the ground, hands clenched into fists against his chest. The burning wouldn't go away. The smirk on Anzu's face dropped. Then Atem appeared before her and shoved a hand through her chest, pushing out the possessor. Bakura swore. Anzu released Yuugi and passed out. Yuugi fell to his knees and gasped and coughed for air. Atem was about to unleash his wrath on the possessor, but Bakura acted quickly. Before Atem could even get a proper look at him, he scooped up Marik and fled, leaving Atem in the alley with two injured humans.

* * *

Anzu opened her eyes slowly. The light hurt her head, but she knew she would have to face it eventually. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was walking with Yuugi and seeing a man(?) with white hair, letting a scream... Then nothing. She turned her head slightly. She was sitting in a chair—a loveseat?—and not far from her was a bed. There was someone in the bed. Yuugi? Why was he there? And why was there a dark mark around his neck? A bruise? Had someone tried to strangle him? She felt her heart start to race. What had happened while she was out?

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and a cup was handed to her.

"Don't worry too much, Anzu, he's alright now. Drink this." It was Atem. Anzu put the cup to her lips, her face burning at his touch. She took a sip, then almost spat it out.

"What the hell is this?" She gasped, louder than she meant to. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth and glanced at Yuugi. He was still asleep.

"A potion," Atem said. Anzu felt her heart nearly stop. "You were... You were possessed, Anzu, this will help your body recover. It's nothing bad, only herbs in water."

Anzu nodded shakily and drank a little more. God it was so disgusting, but better than going into shock or something. So she was possessed. Did that mean... she did that to Yuugi? She looked at her friend, horrified. Did she try to kill Yuugi. Atem didn't notice, or pretended not to notice, her dilemma and he soaked a cloth in something (a different potion?). It was most likely for Yuugi's throat.

"Mr. Wizard—"

"Call me Atem."

"Atem, then, I... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Atem looked at her over his shoulder.

"I.. I hurt Yuugi, didn't I? And... I must have hurt you, so I'm sorry."

"_You_ did nothing. You had no choice but to do as your body was commanded."

"I should have been stronger!"

"I don't expect you to be." Anzu stared at him. "You are only human, Anzu, and you were possessed by a powerful wizard. Even some weaker wizards can't break something like that. It took almost everything I have." Anzu noticed how tired Atem looked, and instantly felt guilt stab at her gut. "Anzu, you are strong because you chose to help me. Me, the one you fear more than almost anything." Atem pulled the rag out of the potion and turned to face her completely, smiling. "And for that, I thank you." Anzu blushed harder than before. Oh god he was so cute, especially when he smiled.

Atem crossed the room and placed the rag over Yuugi's throat.

* * *

The fire was gone. It was cold, it was so cold but so nice. Marik tried to roll onto his side, but something held him in place. What was it? It was warm. No, he didn't want to be warm, he only wanted cold! The warm left, then returned on his back. It lifted him into a sitting position. He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes. Bakura's dried blood eyes were waiting for him.

"Morning."

Marik groaned in response.

"I was surprised, to think that Atem didn't have the God Pyramid... He actually passed it on to someone else. What an idiot."

Marik opened his mouth to speak, but his throat burned at the tiniest squeak so he shut it.

"I suppose you want to know what happened to you and why I saved you."

Marik nodded.

"Well, I didn't think he had the guts to do it, but he did. He tried to kill you, Marik. He turned your blood into poison."

"W...When?" Marik choked out.

"When he shoved you. I hardly believed it when I saw it, but he did it. You're lucky I recognized it when I did, any longer and you would have died. All your blood is blood again, no need to worry."

Marik squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. "I should have... been more help-!" He winced at his burning throat. "If only th...there were a w-way to... to weaken his powe..rs."

"That's it!" Bakura said, looking incredibly excited. Marik winced at the sudden loudness of Bakura's voice. "You're a genius, Marik!" Marik blushed. Had Bakura just complimented him? "Stay put, I'm going to do some research." He paused. "And get you water, you look like you need it."

* * *

Marik felt shorter than he last remembered being. Then again, he wasn't that incredibly tall. He looked around. He was on a street, not too densely crowded. Now he remembered this place. It was the same street as the Wizard's Shop. Not long ago his father had taken him here and ordered a blood bond, a contract that kept Marik from fleeing. Now he was here again because his father was buying beer. He felt resentment boil within him. How dare that wizard force him to stay by his father's side forever! Hey, wasn't that Ishizu up ahead? Yeah, she had come with them. Marik waived at her.

"Sister! Where are you going? Father said to stay here!" His voice was surprisingly high pitched. How old was he? Thirteen?

Ishizu looked over at him, surprised. "Marik, be quiet! I'm going to get you out of here!"

"I can't leave."

"I'm going to fix that!"

Ishizu ran ahead and entered that eerie shop Marik tended to avoid. Marik looked over both his shoulders, his father wasn't in sight, then followed her. He opened the door carefully, not wanting to ring the little bell at the top.

"I told you! You have to release that thing you cast on Marik!"

Ishizu was yelling at someone, who? The wizard?

"Why should I? What reason do you have to ask me to break a sacred contract?" the wizard asked accusingly. Marik flinched at the words. Sacred contract his ass!

"Please! You don't know anything about us! Marik can't stay, he'll be killed by his own father! Please!" Ishizu sounded on the verge of tears.

"To break that contract would be to take advantage of the trust of a customer," the wizard replied.

"Have you no heart? Marik could die!"

Marik saw Ishizu reach for something, it was gold, a necklace? The wizard looked surprised, shocked almost. Ishizu's arm pulled back to his him, the wizard reached out to her, and then she froze. The necklace fell to the ground, and Ishizu's hand fell to her side. Marik let out a small scream, and the wizard looked at him, eyes emotionless.

"She did this to herself," he said, then turned and left. Marik ran to his sister and grabbed her hand, but she made no movement. She didn't even recognize him. He called her name but she didn't respond. He pushed her, and she merely stumbled back. Ishizu had lost herself to the wizard's magic. That damn wizard had stolen her soul, and all that was left was her body.

Marik screamed, and something covered his mouth. He fought against it, but it didn't let up. Marik opened his eyes and was once again staring into Bakura's.

"Had a nightmare?" he teased. Marik glared at him. "We're going now. I found what I was looking for." Bakura removed his hand from Marik's mouth.

Bakura, of course, wouldn't tell Marik where they were going, only that he had been searching the internet nonstop for two days and finally found whatever he was looking for and now they were going to get it. And it would be a two hour drive there. And of course Marik had to go.

During those two hours, Bakura would ask Marik about his nightmare, Marik wouldn't want to talk about it, Bakura would persist, Marik would snap at him, Bakura would quiet down, then the whole process would start over again. Marik could have just about shot himself if they hadn't pulled over to a curb. Bakura smiled at him.

"We're here."

The shop was small and creepy, much like the wizard Yami Atem's. The main difference was that this shop didn't have ancient Egyptian items and jarred eyes. No, instead the shop had spiders, potions, cats, owls, wands, cauldrons, etc. Marik swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I have to go in there?"

"Of course," replied Bakura.

"Why can't you?"

"It's a witch's shop. She wouldn't sell anything to a wizard."

Marik nodded, oh great, he was going inside a witch's shop to get whatever the hell it was he needed. He put his hand on the door, then looked back at Bakura.

"Just ask for Anti-Magic," said the dark wizard. "And don't worry, I'll be right out here the whole time. Nothing's going to happen to you, because only I can fuck you up."

That was certainly comforting. Marik pushed the door open. Anti-Magic, huh? Immediately, Marik was met by an old hag. She had a long crooked nose and a hood draped over her face. Talk about stereotype.

"Good evening, pretty boy, what can old Maxine do for you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Anti-Magic," Marik said, trying not to get freaked out by her grisly voice.

"Anti-Magic?" asked the witch. "What makes you think I have that?"

"I heard rumors," Marik felt his confidence beginning to return. He could definitely do this, it was easy.

"Well, you're certainly a smart boy," said the witch. "What do you need it for?"

"I need to get rid of a wizard."

This was the right answer. The witch's tiny eyes lit up. She grinned and nodded and motioned for him to follow her to the back. She led him to a small cupboard, opened it, pushed away the curtain, and revealed a small vile of think, silvery liquid. It resembled mercury, but Marik knew better than that. This was Anti-Magic.

"What would you do to get this little sucker?" she asked, her grin showing her crooked teeth.

"Pay you for it?" Marik offered.

"This little vile is worth more than money. How about I take your hair, or maybe one of those pretty eyes of yours." The witch advanced on him. Marik stepped away.

"I just want the Anti-Magic, okay? Nothing else!"

The witch scowled at him. She mentioned something about humans being greedy, then an invisible wall hit Marik. He shoved against the wall. Oh god, what was this? The witch's magic?

"I think I'll take both your eyes, actually, then the Anti-Magic is all yours. That is, of course, if you don't die from shock before you get to use it!" The witch cackled maniacally as Marik tried to struggle out of his invisible prison.

Then the witch choked and fell to her knees, hands clutching at her neck. Bakura stepped into view, his hand extended as if he were trying to use the Force.

"I told you I'd be right outside," he said to Marik, waiving his free hand to release Marik from his imprisonment.

"The Wizard Bakura!" the witch gasped. "You're working with him?"

"Sorry witch, but that Anti-Magic is mine now. I tried to take it peacefully, but you couldn't have that, could you?" taunted the dark wizard. "Grab it and lets go."

Marik did as he was told and followed Bakura out of the store.

* * *

"You know, Marik," Bakura said as the two entered the apartment, "you were right. I did need you. Funny how you, a human, could predict that while I, a wizard, couldn't."

Marik shrugged. Truthfully he'd only wanted to get away from his family. Shortly after his sister's loss of consciousness, Marik's blood bond with his father had broken. He supposed Yami Atem felt guilty for what he did, but Marik would never forgive him, no matter what he did.

"I take it you can't touch this," Marik said, placing the vile of Anti-Magic on the kitchen counter.

"No, I can't. I'd lose some of my power," Bakura said.

Marik leaned over to take off his shoes. He was tired. "So I guess a 'thank you' is in order?"

"Cheeky bastard." Then nothing.

Marik stood up. Bakura had grown quiet. It was almost like he wasn't there. Marik turned around. "Bakura?"

Suddenly Marik was shoved against the bed. All the air left his lungs at once, and he didn't get the chance to breathe again since Bakura forced their mouths together. It wasn't anything like what Marik had expected a kiss to be like. It was fierce, harsh, and god he was dizzy because he forgot he had a nose. Marik tried to push Bakura off. Where had this come from? The wizard wouldn't budge. Oh god please let him breathe! Marik finally succeeded in pushing Bakura back a little, and he simple stared at the wizard, chest heaving and face burning.

"Wh...what?" Marik muttered, unable to form any other sentence.

"You said a 'thank you' was necessary, didn't you?"

"I meant the words! Not a... not a kiss! Why would you even think I meant a k—" Bakura silenced Marik with another fierce kiss. Marik's hands clenched into fists on the wizard's shoulders. Oh god why was he doing this?

As if he read his mind, Bakura answered, pausing every few words to continue kissing Marik. "I hate you... God I hate you... I don't think... I've ever hated anyone... like this before."

Marik said nothing, he was too dizzy, too stunned, too completely lost to Bakura. He was so lost, in face, that his arms snaked around Bakura's neck, pulling him closer, smiling slightly against the other's mouth.

"I hate you, too."

* * *

Marik rolled onto his side. Last night had been... rather anti-climactic, really. After fierce making out, Bakura had merely gotten up and left. That sadistic bastard just wanted to see Marik denied. Marik groaned angrily. He couldn't stop thinking about it either! It really pissed him off, and it kept waking him up every hour. God what time was it anyway? He was pretty sure it was a school day, not that it mattered much. He'd already skipped three days of school. Maybe he could just lie there in bed for the rest of the day. He felt he needed it.

But of course, things never went Marik's way.

"Rise and shine, princess," said the Wizard Bakura. He walked over to the bed and picked up the alarm clock. "It's 5:33, you need to get ready for school."

Marik flipped him off.

"You aren't a morning person, are you?" the wizard teased, setting the clock on the table with a _thunk!_ Marik only groaned in response, making Bakura laugh. "Well, you need to get up anyway and make some tea."

"Make your own damn tea."

"Ouch. You still sore about last night?"

Nothing.

"Don't be ridiculous, I never planned on fucking you. It was your 'thank you' and that's all."

"And I suppose 'I hate you' means nothing to you?" Marik muttered.

"'I hate you' means precisely what it means, I hate you. Honestly, what else could it possibly be?" Bakura shook his head, chuckling as he did so. "You're a curious human, and I think you need to read the dictionary."

The wizard exited the room, leaving Marik alone. Good. Marik stood up and dressed for the day. He was being forced to go to school by a sadistic wizard with murder on the brain. There was something wrong with this. But nothing could be done, Bakura would have his way, like always. Marik wondered if it was possible that, in a separate universe, the roles were switched and Marik always got his way. He laughed at the thought. Stupid, completely stupid!

Bakura reminded him to make the tea again, and he did as he was told. Why bother arguing, if Bakura wanted tea he would get tea. He would even bewitch Marik to get it, since it seemed to be that big of a deal. Of course Marik was starting to get suspicious when Bakura told him "any type of tea will do." Did he actually plan on drinking this tea?

"If you're wondering on what I plan to do with that hot water you're making, I suppose I could tell you," said the wizard. It was as if he was reading Marik's mind.

Marik waited for Bakura to continue, but there was nothing. "Well..?"

"It's not for me, it's for Yami Atem. We have to get that Anti-Magic in him somehow." The dark wizard smirked. "So you're going to sneak that stuff to him, one way or another."

"How? He knows what I look like! He'll see it coming a mile away," Marik said. Was Bakura really that stupid?

"I happen to know that Atem has a part-time worker, his little look-a-like, Mutou Yuugi," Bakura replied with that familiar twisted smirk of his. Marik nodded, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Bye Yuugi, see you tomorrow!" Anzu called as she left the school grounds. Anzu and Yuugi used to walk home together, once upon a time, but now that Yuugi had a part-time job they had to go their separate ways. "And tell Atem I'm sorry I can't make it!"

Yuugi flinched at the words. Anzu seemed to be growing attached to Atem, and although Yuugi was glad the wizard was gaining more friends, he couldn't help but feel jealousy claw at his chest. Was she trying to steal Atem away from him? No, that couldn't be. He shouldn't doubt Atem or Anzu, that wasn't right.

Yuugi pushed the door to the small shop open, glad to see Atem was there and seemingly happy. It had been so long since he saw a smile on Atem's face. He had been so grim the last few days, especially whenever he saw the bruises on Yuugi's neck. Yuugi had taken to wearing a collar to hide them from him, though they were getting better.

"Hello, Atem," Yuugi said, letting his bag fall against the wall. It made a _thunk-splish!_ Thunk-splish? What in his bag made that noise. Yuugi knelt beside it and opened it up to find a thermos hiding behind two of his books. Huh, when did that get there? Yuugi shrugged. Grandpa must have put it in this morning and Yuugi just didn't notice it until now. He opened it. Green tea. Huh, how pleasant.

"Hey Atem, want some tea? My Grandpa gave it to me earlier, but there's way too much in here for one person," Yuugi offered. Atem shrugged, what was the harm?

Atem got out some cups, and Yuugi poured the tea. Simple enough. Until Atem drank it/choked on it/did something with it. Yuugi wasn't sure what was going on, but Atem was having some sort of allergic reaction to green tea. Yuugi had no idea what to do, and screaming the wizard's name didn't seem to do any good. Another thought came to mind. Epipen?

Atem fell, barely catching himself on the marble counter. His breathing was uneven and labored, he seemed to be in a lot of pain. Yuugi could only stare. What was wrong with Atem? And... Was it his fault? Yeah, it was, he offered the damn tea.

Yuugi didn't know how long he stood there, just watching in shock and horror. Atem's breathing was slowing, he seemed to be recovering, but Yuugi was still scared shitless. What had just happened? What the fuck had just happened? How could he have done this to Atem? The wizard pulled himself to his feet, using the counter as support. He looked up at Yuugi, and Yuugi looked away.

"Where... Where exactly did you get that thermos?" Atem asked, his voice quiet and weak.

"I found it in my bag, I assumed my Grandpa put it there this morning and I simply hadn't notice it," Yuugi whispered.

"I doubt your Grandfather did anything. Anti-Magic is hard to come by."

Yuugi looked at him, shocked. Anti-Magic? What was that?

"I need to go lie down, Mahado will explain it. The eye on the..." Atem shook his head, obviously exhausted. "The shelf, right there on the corner."

Yuugi looked up at the purple eye. It was so high up, and how the hell was he supposed to talk to it? He heard the click of a door, Atem had retreated to the back. Swallowing his fear, Yuugi stepped onto one of the lower shelves in an effort to reach the tall one. Curse being short! This was dangerous, he knew, and he could almost feel the shelf tipping. Come on, just a little higher and that jar is yours! He stepped onto the next highest shelf, and grabbed the jar.

"Now how to get down without hurting myself," Yuugi wondered aloud. The eye swiveled, if it had a face it might have been rolling at his idiocy.

_You have the God Pyramid, child, hurting yourself is out of the question._ Yuugi squeaked. Where did that come from. He looked at the eye.

"Was that... you?" he asked it.

_Yes._

"Are you Mahado?"

_I am._

Yuugi sighed. At least he got the right eye. He almost laughed, realizing how creepy that sounded. Still, what did Mahado mean by "hurting yourself is out of the question?" Yuugi'd had the God Pyramid for months now, and he still hurt himself plenty of times. To be honest, he was a little skeptical about how the pyramid was "protecting him."

He put the jar in the crook of his arm. There were two ways down: climbing down and falling down, and he'd rather not fall. Carefully, Yuugi lowered a foot down to the next shelf, then the other to the ground. Okay, that had worked. He glanced up at the shelf, making sure it wouldn't topple onto him. Things like that always seemed to happen to Yuugi. He then placed the jar on the counter.

"So, Atem said you could explain all of this to me," Yuugi stated.

_Before that, could you clean up that mess?_ The eye swiveled to look at the tea/Anti-Magic thermos and spillage. _I can already feel it draining my magic._

"Oh, sorry! Of course!" Yuugi found it slightly odd that he was apologizing to an eye, but what else was there to do? He got a rag and mopped up the spilled tea, then threw the thermos and rag into the dumpster outside. He didn't want to even risk keeping those things in the shop. What if Atem got worse? Yuugi shuddered at the thought and returned inside. The eye was waiting just where he left it. Well, of course it would be, how could it move?

"Is that better?"

_Much. Now I will explain what just happened here. _Yuugi nodded.

_What you just witnessed was a wizard's reaction to a substance called Anti-Magic. This is a thick silvery liquid with no smell or taste designed to do exactly as its name suggests—destroy magic. Now, Anti-Magic works stronger on witches. When they ingest or touch it, they usually crumble to dust. Wizards, on the other hand, have stronger bodies than witches, and it will only make them sick. Well, it won't only do that, it will force their body to a human-like condition: weak, short-lived, nearly harmless, no ability to use magic whatsoever—Forgive me, I forgot you were human._

"It's quite alright. I know I'm nothing compared to a wizard."

_But now Yami Atem is nothing compared to you. I doubt he'll be able to stand on his own for a while._

"This is my fault."

_On the contrary, it is Yami Atem's. How could you know that the drink was poisoned? Atem should have checked it, but he..._

"He what?"

_I shouldn't say it._

"He trusted me, right?"

The eye didn't respond.

"I know, he trusted me and I hurt him. I failed him!" Yuugi felt tears sting his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve.

_You did nothing of the sort!_

"I should have at least tried to help!"

_What could you do? You are only a human!_

Yuugi couldn't think of anything to say. Mahado was right, he was only a human. There wasn't anything he could do to help Atem. He weak and powerless, just your average human. Yuugi started fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket. He was useless. What good was he to Atem, a great wizard?

_A child so young entrusted with a task so large, it can't be expected that he is perfect._

Yuugi looked up at Mahado. "Did you say something?"

The eye wiggled around, as if shaking its head (which would be itself). Yuugi sighed. It couldn't have been Mahado anyway, the voice was far too rough. But where did it come from? He looked around, but there was no one near. Another eye, perhaps? He walked up and down the aisles, looking at all of the eyes that resided in jars, but none of them seemed to have the intellect of Mahado, or to even speak. They all just stared blankly at him.

_He who solved the Millennium Puzzle, it is not an eye your are looking for._

There is was again! Yuugi looked around frantically, but saw nothing that seemed to be talking to him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

_We have met once before, do you not remember? On the fateful day that one consumed by greed came. I saw you, and I knew at once. The others were skeptical, they did not believe you could be the one to harness us and our power._

Yuugi walked back to Mahado. "What are you talking about? I don't remember meeting anyone who could speak to my mind here, other than Mahado."

_We exchanged no words at the time._

Yuugi groaned. Did he have to search every object in the shop.

_I think he needs a hint, _said a rather masculine voice.

_Dare I give him one? This is a test,_ replied the first voice.

_I see nothing wrong with it,_ added a third voice that could belong to either a man or a woman.

_Then I will give him a hint,_ the first voice said. _We are three of great color. To find us is to find invincibility, but only in one world._

What the fuck did that mean? Yuugi groaned. "Mahado, what does that mean?"

_If it is a test, I cannot answer,_ said the eye.

"You're no help," Yuugi growled. No, that wasn't right. Mahado didn't deserve that. He whispered an apology and returned the eye it's place (repeating the terrible process of ascending and descending the shelves). Three of great color? What could that be? Well, red, blue, and yellow were the primary colors, but what did that say? Also, there were other primary colors besides red, blue, and yellow. For light it was red, blue, and green, and for pigment it was cyan, magenta, and yellow. Yuugi smacked himself. Curse his nerdiness, he was making this more complicated than it needed to be. He decided to move on to the next part of the riddle. To find them is to find invincibility, but only in one world. That didn't make any sense! There was only one world... right?

Yuugi sat down behind the counter and crossed his arms. Of all the primary colors, red, blue, and yellow were the most common. That could be part of it. But there were lots of things in those colors: flowers, paints, eyes, game consoles, cards, posters, sticky-notes—wait, cards? He had to think about that one. Cards did come in lots of colors, yes, but there were also many types of cards. There were playing cards, for instance, and there were also trading cards. Yuugi did enjoy playing Duel Monsters, it was like controlling creatures from a different world—That's it! They were Duel Monsters cards! Now where had he seen Duel Monsters cards in this shop before? The day Kaiba Seto came wanting to buy them. Atem had teased him a little, then shown Yuugi the cards. Obelisk the Tormentor, blue, Slifer the Sky Dragon, red, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, yellow! They were the god cards! Now where did Atem keep that case?

He found it. It was well out of his reach, a thick glass drawer separating him from the cards.

"Why is the important stuff always so high up?"

_The Wizard Yami Atem was entrusted with the task of protecting us seven years ago, when he was thirteen,_ said the rough voice. What? Atem was twenty? Didn't that make him some sort of pedophile since Yuugi was only sixteen?

_The child worries himself with such trivial matters,_ growled the manly voice.

_He only knows what his culture taught him,_ said the androgynous voice. Yuugi really hoped to place names to these voices soon. Now how to get up there.

_Perhaps you require a ladder?_ offered the rough voice.

"But where does Atem keep ladders? He's a wizard, he could just zap you down!" Yuugi muttered.

_He keeps one in the supply closet. It's that little door in the far corner,_ the androgynous informed him.

Yuugi found the supply closet with ease. Getting it open was harder, since it was locked. Yuugi spent a lot of time just looking for that. He'd probably spent two hours just searching for things in that shop. Finally he found the key, in the cash register. Duh. Yuugi unlocked the door and grabbed the ladder. It wasn't as tall as he hoped, but tall enough. It allowed him to reach the glass case that held the Egyptian God Cards. He slid the glass to the side and took out the leather case the cards were in. There were a hell of a lot of cases for these cards. Yuugi climbed down the ladder and displayed the cards on the counter. Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. They were sort of beautiful, in a card way.

_Congradulations, child who solved the Millennium Puzzle,_ said the rough voice. _I am Slifer the Sky Dragon._

_I am Obelisk the Tormentor,_ said the manly voice.

_And I am The Winged Dragon of Ra,_ said the androgynous voice.

Finally! They had names!

"I'm Mutou Yuugi," Yuugi said, feeling he had to introduce himself as well.

_We know you,_ said Ra, _you solved the Millennium Puzzle._

"You already said that."

_It is not an easy feat, child, to solve the Millennium Puzzle,_ Slifer chimed in. _The last to do it was the Wizard Yami Atem, and he used magic to help him._

_Nevertheless, because he solved it, we allowed him to be our master,_ said Obelisk.

_And yet he never did use us. He knew he wasn't our true master, and though he could have gotten away with using us, he never did,_ Ra sighed.

"Because he cheated?"

_Yes, because he 'cheated,' in a way,_ said Slifer.

"But what does any of this have to do with me?" Yuugi asked.

_You solved the puzzle, Mutou Yuugi, you are our true master,_ all three said in unison. Yuugi laughed.

"Yeah, right! Okay, that's enough joking around. There's no way a kid like me could control the most powerful cards in the world! Besides, you're only cards." Yuugi leaned his elbows on the counter.

_We are serious, Mutou Yuugi,_ said Ra, _and we are not "only cards." Slifer, Obelisk, and I are Gods, and we decided to give up our immortal bodies to see the world through new eyes. We became cards, and were to be put in the care of someone worthy of our power. But that didn't happen for a long time. For twenty years we rested in the care of many card traders, only allowing ourselves to be touched by those who knew our worth and that they could never use us. After those long years, we felt the God Pyramid's magic, and we knew our master awaited us._

Slifer spoke now. _It took us a while to find him, he kept moving around. He was a genius, as wizard's go, and his father was trying to find him a suitable teacher. But we did find him, and we spoke __to him as we are doing to you now. But he was an odd child, so mature for his age. He simply told us that he wasn't our master, but he would keep us safe._

Next was Obelisk's turn. _So he did. He kept us safe for seven years, and during those years we watching him grow. He taught himself new spells and made new potions, his mind was so sharp and clear! We watched him take a sacred oath to protect the Millennium Items at all costs, and we felt pride swell inside of us. Pride for him. Our master was the wizard chosen to protect sacred items._

Ra spoke up again. _But no matter what, he always refused to be our master, and because of that, we had to refuse it, too. He put us safely in the cases, and only brought us out every once and a while. He showed us to greedy faces, desperate faces, horrified faces, but the one we remember most, the one we cherish the most, was the face that looked upon us with such pure awe, not a taint of evil in his soul. A heart of gold, a soul like silver, a mind clear as crystal. Mutou Yuugi, that was your face, and it still is._

Yuugi stared at them in shock. No way. No fucking way. The gods wanted him to be their master? Him, Yuugi Mutou, the average Joe, to control the gods! This was insane. Then it hit him.

"Can you guys help Atem?" he asked hopefully.

_We cannot purge him of the Anti-Magic he ingested, _Ra said. Yuugi looked down. _It will wear off in a few days. But be on your guard, someone is looking for his life, and quite possibly yours, too._

Yuugi nodded slowly. It was all he could manage to do.

* * *

"Your plan is going smoothly, Bakura," Marik said, feeling much more like Igor than he ever would have liked to.

Bakura smiled, leaning back on the chair he was sitting in. "Excellent."

"Yeah, so incredibly smoothly," Marik said.

Bakura laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you. There, is that what you were looking for?"

"Close enough," Marik said with a straight face.

"Okay something's bothering you. And normally I wouldn't care, but consider this my 'thank you.' What's wrong?" Bakura asked, now leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine. Nothing could be more splendid than watching you succeed in your evil plan to destroy your nemesis!" Marik realized how fake this sounded and mentally cursed himself.

"Well, if that's al—"

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Bakura stared at Marik. He wasn't really bringing that up, was he? He wasn't seriously thinking about _that_, was he? Marik's eyes looked towards everything but Bakura. He was seriously thinking about that. Bakura heaved a sigh.

"I meant it," he sighed.

"You hate me?" Marik almost sounded hopeful. Bakura felt his face heat up. Why was it doing that? What did this human possess that made him feel so... weird inside? He closed his eyes.

"Yes, I hate you. I hate you more than anything."

Bakura heard the sound of footsteps, but didn't dare open his eyes. A hand ran through his hair (Marik's, who else?), and he couldn't help letting out a small purr-like noise. Shit. Marik was going to annoy him about that forever. But to his surprise, Marik didn't even mention it. Instead, there was the feeling of skin on his forehead, then a hesitant kiss on his mouth. Bakura's insides burned with one of the seven deadly sins, which one was beyond his comprehension (Wrath? Lust?). He found himself kissing Marik back, harshly, roughly. He pulled Marik into his lap. Closer. He couldn't get Marik close enough to him. This want... this desire... it drove him insane and he only knew one way to stop it. He slid a hand up Marik's shirt. Marik didn't protest.

* * *

"Atem?" Yuugi poked his head into the room in the back. Atem was lying in his bed, asleep perhaps? Yuugi stepped into the room, trying to be quiet as possible. "It's six o'clock. I'm going to close up," he said quietly. There was no response for a while, and Yuugi decided that Atem must be asleep. He turned to leave, and then...

"Yuugi."

Yuugi looked back at the bed. Atem was still in the same position as before, he still looked asleep, but he had definitely said Yuugi's name. "Come here."

Yuugi did as he was told. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and looked at the wizard's back. He didn't know if he could face Atem after what he had done.

"What are you feeling, Yuugi?" Atem asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you feeling? Are you guilty?" The wizard turned over so he could face Yuugi, and the human boy almost picked up the chair and walked over to the other side.

"...Yeah."

"You shouldn't be." Yuugi looked at Atem, his eyes were sincere.

"But I... But you... The Anti-Magic..."

"There was no way for you to know about that. You needn't worry about it. I'll be fine, Yuugi." Atem smiled weakly at Yuugi. This didn't reassure the boy at all. Atem was so pale, he didn't look like himself at all.

"I should have had some first, before offering it to you."

"Anti-Magic is completely harmless to humans, as well as odorless and tasteless. There's no way you would have known," Atem said. His voice was quiet, and he sounded as if he were straining himself just to speak at that volume.

"But—"

"Yuugi, it's alright. I don't blame you." Atem reached out and touched Yuugi's face. His touch was light and cold. Yuugi placed his hand over Atem's, trying not to cry. "I don't blame you, not at all," the wizard repeated. Yuugi leaned over and kissed him. Atem was too kind to him.

* * *

Atem was idly sweeping outside his shop. He could stand on his own now, but he still couldn't use magic. He couldn't do a damn thing except sweep and eat and sleep. It was fucking annoying. The sky was clouding over, and evening was descending. The street light just across from the shop was flickering. When would they fix that? He was almost hypnotized by the movement of his broom—back and forth, back and forth. Then his head jerked up as someone spoke.

"Well, well, well, look was the cat dragged in."

Atem just stared. "Ba...Bakura?"

The dark wizard smiled. "Good to see you again, Atem." There was someone behind him. That kid from before, the one who tried to kill him with a knife! He narrowed his eyes. Bakura had always been his rival. They never liked each other much, and it didn't help that Bakura was several years older than Atem. Atem was a genius, and Bakura was just average.

"I suppose you're planning on getting rid of me," Atem said.

"You supposed correct," replied the dark wizard.

"Does your jealousy really stretch so far?"

"Jealousy? This has nothing to do with that old fight any more!" Atem tilted his head. It didn't? "You got a happy ending, Atem. You know wizards don't get happy endings." Bakura reached into his shirt and pulled out a large pendant. The Millennium Ring! He had been the one who'd stolen it?

"I'm going to kill you now, Atem. I'm going to kill you with the power of an item you swore to protect!" Bakura laughed maniacally. Marik smiled.

"Did you like the present? I nearly got eaten by a witch for it," he said.

"You sent the Anti-Ma—" Atem was buffeted by wind. Oh god. Something thin wrapped around his neck and lifted him from the ground. Shadows! Bakura was manipulating the shadows to his bidding. Atem tried to claw the shadows off, but since they were only shadows, he couldn't. However, the shadows could constrict his air way. It was really unfair, but Atem had known for a long time that life was unfair. Bakura grinned menacingly.

"I'm not going to kill you like this, that would be so anticlimactic. I think I'll play with you a little, first. Like a cat playing with it's dinner!" Bakura threw Atem against a building. Oh god it hurt. Atem staggered forward, a hand touching his neck. If only he could use his magic, if only his body wasn't poisoned by Anti-Magic. But this is what they wanted. They wanted Atem weak, they wanted to watch him suffer. This wouldn't be a quick death.

"Ra, Slifer, Obelisk..." Atem wheezed just before the shadows returned, constricting his chest. "Forgive me... Yuugi..." There was a snap as one of his ribs broke, then Bakura dragged Atem to him.

"Calling to your pitiful gods won't help you now, Atem," he hissed. "They gave up their immortality to see this world, and that was their biggest mistake! They became powerless and weak! They can do nothing!"

Atem winced at the words. The shadows tightened around his chest. Bakura's smirk widened as he turned his hand into a blade and shoved it through Atem's stomach, similar to what he had done to Marik. Atem screamed at the pain. It hurt even more since he couldn't breathe right. Oxygen numbs pain cells, and without it the pain was immense.

"You're just like those pathetic gods of yours," Bakura said as he slid his hand-blade out of Atem. "Weak!" He stabbed Atem again. "Powerless!" Again. Bakura continued to stab Atem as he threw out insults, and Marik began to feel somewhat sorry for Atem. Then he remembered what the wizard did to his sister, and he relished the moment.

Atem's head perked up, who was that? There was someone in the distance, a tall person and a short person. His vision blurred. No! Who were they? Bakura followed his line of sight.

"Well if it isn't the two little brats I ran into a few days ago!" Atem inhaled sharply, winced at the pain, then stared in horror at Anzu and Yuugi.

Anzu and Yuugi stared in horror back.

"I'll take care of them, Bakura," Marik said. "You worry about your own 'problem.'"

Yuugi grabbed Anzu's arm. "Run!" But instead of running away, he sprinted for the shop. Anything that could help would be in there. Anzu was confused, but didn't fight Yuugi. He knew was he was doing, hopefully. Unfortunately, Marik saw where they were going.

"You won't get there if I can help it!" he shouted, racing them to the door.

That was probably the longest few feet of Yuugi's life. He didn't know if he would make it in time, but by some act of God he did. Just before Marik got to the door, Yuugi slipped inside. Anzu, however, was not so lucky. Marik gave her a smile that Bakura would have been proud of.

"Hello, little girl," he said, "you won't be getting in there anytime soon."

Anzu stepped back. She heard Atem scream her name, but she couldn't run. She couldn't leave him. She looked at him, stared in horror at the blood dripping from his mouth and wounds. Why? Why was this happening to him? He didn't do anything wrong!

"Please," Anzu whispered, "please stop."

Yuugi felt terrible for leaving Anzu outside, but there was nothing that could be done. He was in the only place that could help. Yuugi ducked behind the counter and pulled out the Egyptian God cards from the place he had left them (under the spare cash register).

"Slifer, Obelisk, Ra, please help me! Atem's in trouble, and Anzu's in trouble, and god the whole world could be in trouble and there has to be something I can do!" he pleaded.

_You can use us,_ replied Slifer.

"No offense, but you're just cards. Maybe Atem could do something with his magic, but I have none! I can't do anything. Playing a children's card game with an evil wizard bent on destroying the guy I'm in love with won't stop him!" Yuugi said.

_Calm down, child,_ Ra said. _As a human, you may have no magical power, but are not just a human. You have the God Pyramid, an item so powerful not even a wizard could stand up to it._

"How? I've never seen it do anything!"

_It's powers are not awakened yet,_ continued Ra. _We can fix that. Give us your heart of gold, your soul like silver, your mind clear as crystal, and we will respond with the power you desire. You and the God Pyramid are the key to unlocking us._

"Is it really that simple? Yuugi asked. "All I have to do is give you all the power I have and you can help them?"

_It will drain you,_ said Slifer. _You may die from using us to battle wizards._

_Will you do it, Mutou Yuugi?_ Obelisk asked.

Yuugi stayed quiet for a moment, then nodded. "I'll do it."

_I'd expect no less from my master!_ Obelisk said with a laugh. Yuugi smiled.

"Let's do this." Yuugi held the cards tightly in his hand and walked to the entrance of the shop.

* * *

Anzu screamed as Marik pushed her down. "Why are you trying to defend him? Don't you know what a terrible man he is?"

"He's not terrible, he helps people," Anzu whispered.

"Fool! He destroys lives! He forced me to stay with my abusive father, he killed my sister!" Marik shouted. Anzu flinched. Atem looked at them, but his attention was redirected by Bakura, who stared a fire from his hands. Anzu whimpered as she watched the flames inch towards Atem. He couldn't move away, the shadows held him tightly in place. Where was Yuugi? Was he safe? Was he going to help them?

"Don't expect a deus ex machina any time soon, Atem," Bakura said, laughing at Atem's pain. "Nothing can save you! You will die here!"

"I don't think so!"

All heads looked in the direction of the shop. There stood Yuugi, three cards in hand, God Pyramid glowing.

"You had to speak," Marik muttered.

"What are you going to do about it, human?" Bakura asked, taunting Yuugi.

Yuugi brought one card close to his face. "Let's do this, Obelisk," he whispered. The God Pyramid shined with a magnificent golden light, and Obelisk the Tormentor appeared, huge as ever, glaring down at Bakura.

_O dark wizard who harms the beloved of our master, you shall pay for what you have done!_ Obelisk bellowed. Atem stared, shocked. Bakura merely frowned.

The hand came down, ready to smash Bakura, but the dark wizard erected a wall of concrete to stall the blow. It gave him just enough time to jump out of the way before the hand came crashing down.

"Your gods are weak!" Bakura laughed, summoning lightning to strike Obelisk. The god let out a roar of pain, underneath it was Yuugi's echoing cry.

_Every time we are injured, you will feel it,_ said Ra. _Do you wish to continue?_

"Of course! Let's go, Slifer!" Yuugi shouted. Obelisk disappeared in the golden light, and Slifer came forth, his jaws opened wide to let out a battle cry.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon..." Marik breathed out the words. This kid was summoning such powerful gods! How?

_He who serves the darkest God,and brings pain to those loved,_ Slifer hissed, _will the wrath of my master and myself._

Bursts of fire erupted from Slifer's mouth, chasing Bakura as the wizard dodged every attack. Every attack but one.

"Bakura!" Marik gasped.

Anzu stared in awe. Yuugi was so... so powerful! He could summon these huge beasts! But why did they keep talking about beloved and love?

Bakura summoned rain to dowse the fire. "Don't get cocky just cause you hit me once, brat!" he growled. The water swelled around him, and he shoved it towards Yuugi. "Drown you little bitch!"

Slifer moved fast, blocking Yuugi from most of the blow, but Yuugi still felt it. Slifer's pain was Yuugi's pain. The water kept coming, Slifer kept blocking it, and Yuugi kept feeling it. This wasn't going to end.

_Yuugi, call Slifer back!_ Ra snapped. _I will take care of this!_

Slifer disappeared, and for a brief moment the water flooded around Yuugi. He couldn't breathe, but he couldn't give up. He had to do this. _Ra, finish this,_ he thought.

The clouds parted, the water evaporated as soon as the oddly bright sunlight hit it. Ra screeched and poked his head through the clouds, light erupting from his body. His winds followed, then his tail, and the whole of the Winged Dragon of Ra was visible.

_Evil wizard who brings fear to the heart of my master,_ Ra snarled, _I will be your downfall._

"Like hell you will!" Bakura snapped. Ra screeched again, wings beating fiercely. Rays of light beat down on Bakura, followed by fire. White, blinding fire. Bakura screamed.

The fire subsided, leaving Bakura lying on the ground. _This next blow will finish it,_ Ra said. He let out a battle cry and dove in for the kill.

"Bakura!"

Ra stopped, inches before hitting the body below him. Marik was lying on top of Bakura, hands pulling the dark wizard's head close to his chest. Marik glared at Ra, Ra stared back.

_Why are you standing in the way, small human?_ Ra asked. Marik shook his head. _Should I kill you, too? You have done your part in hurting the beloved of my master._

"He deserved it! Just like he said my sister deserved her fate!" Marik spat. "He took her consciousness away, and now all she does is lie on her bed and eat when she's told! How can you protect someone like that?"

"You're sister?" Atem wondered. "That black haired girl with the eye tattoos?"

"You even forgot about her!" Marik snapped.

"I didn't do that to her."

"Liar!"

"She did it to herself."

"Shut up!"

"The Millennium Necklace stole her consciousness in order to protect me."

"I said shut up!"

"I tried to stop her."

"Liar! You only speak lies!" Marik was crying now. "You forced me to my father's side! You forced me to bear the pain as he carved my back up with a knife!"

"Had I known the situation—"

"Shut up! You know nothing about anyone, so stop pretending you do! Shut up and die already!" Marik's head fell into Bakura's white hair. He hated Atem, he hated him he hated him he hated him. Why did he always have to say those stupid things? Why was he always the good guy?

"Marik..." Bakura muttered. "Marik get off."

Marik did no such thing. He hated the he was crying, but he hated that Atem was getting away with his crimes more. And he hated that Bakura was the one being punished instead.

Ra disappeared, leaving only humans and wizards on the street. Yuugi stared at Bakura and Marik, not knowing what to do anymore. He should finish both of them off, but then again this was all just a big misunderstanding, right? He stepped towards Marik and held out a hand.

"I know Atem seems really scary, and I know he doesn't always do the right thing, but he tries. He can fix it, he can help your sister."

"It's too late!" Marik snapped.

"Then I can help your sister."

Marik looked up at Yuugi. The boy's eyes were sincere, not a hint of mockery in them. Would he... would he really help Ishizu?

"But first you have to help Atem," Yuugi said. "Get the Anti-Magic out of him, and dress his wounds."

"I... I can't do that. I'm only human," Marik said, turning to look at the ground.

"I'm human, too, and I just summoned three fucking gods." Yuugi laughed. "Come on, we'll fix all of this."

Marik reached up to take Yuugi's hand, but a harsh growl stopped him.

"And what about me, huh? Where's my happy ending? I'll tell you, it doesn't exist! Wizard's don't get happy endings, and Atem isn't an exception!" Bakura snarled.

"Who's decision is that?" Yuugi asked.

Bakura opened his mouth, then closed it. Who's decision was it? Certainly it wasn't his, he'd like a happy ending for once. It seemed the world had one day decided that wizards suck and should all live miserably. That's what he told Yuugi. The boy only laughed.

"Just because a few bad things happen doesn't mean your life is ruined! Here." He shoved the god cards in his pocket and held out his other hand. Bakura stared, shocked. "Bakura, I've seen what rivalry and hatred can do to people, and it's not pretty. Someone I once respected ruined his life because he lost to me in a children's card game. It's sick, I know, but... God this sounds so sappy. Don't let your revenge rule your life. Together, we can fix all of this. All of us."

"Who would trust me?" Bakura asked.

"I would," Yuugi offered. Bakura only stared. Marik's gaze shifted between Bakura and Yuugi.

"I'll take a hand if you do," he whispered to Bakura.

"You're so annoying!" Bakura hissed. He reached up and grabbed Yuugi's hand just before Marik did, and the boy helped them to their feet.

"Hello? Kind of bleeding to death over here," Atem mutterd. Anzu recovered from her shock and rushed over to Atem.

"You're fine if you can still be sarcastic," Yuugi said. Atem pouted.

"He probably bled most of the Anti-Magic out..." Bakura muttered. "Lucky bastard." Marik's hand brushed against his for a second, and Bakura nearly jumped. He fucking hated that guy so much that his heart seemed to stop when they touched. When had that started happening? Shortly after they had gotten the Anti-Magic? Maybe. They'd spent a lot of time together, and things just sort of happen.

Yuugi had left a little while ago to get medical supplies from the shop, and he returned just now. Atem winced at every drop of Hydrogen Peroxide that was put on him, and Yuugi kept apologizing frantically. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"This is my sister," Marik muttered, dragging a blank-faced girl into the shop behind him. "You said you could fix her, now do it."

The girl stared straight ahead, not even noticing the eyes staring at her (or the people staring at her). She looked rather emaciated, though according to Marik she had to be force fed every meal and even then she didn't eat that much. Her clothes were plain, but appeared to be clean. At least he was trying to take care of her for god knows how many years she'd been like that. Yuugi felt panic rise inside of him. How was he supposed to fix her? He had no idea what to do, he wasn't even there at the time of the event.

_Yami Atem said she lost her consciousness to an item in the shop, perhaps it would be in our best interest to inquire what that item was,_ Ra whispered in Yuugi's head (Yuugi had taken to carrying the cards everywhere with him. They were great company and always had fresh ideas).

Yuugi looked over to Atem, who was sitting in the back of the room, leaning over the counter with a bored expression on his face. "Um, Atem?"

"Yes?"

"What was the Item that stole this girl's soul?"

Atem sighed, as if telling Yuugi would cost too much effort. "It was the Millennium Necklace. You'll have to find it, though, I don't remember what I did with it when I ravaged the shop looking for the Millennium Ring."

Yuugi groaned mentally. More searching in the shop. But maybe if he could "talk" to this item, he could convince it to return what it had taken. He instructed Marik to wait where he was, in which the teen responded something along the lines of, "What else can I do?" (only much more rude), and began running through the shop looking for the Millennium Necklace. It was rather difficult since he didn't know what it looked like, and once he did find it he nearly smacked himself since he had looked directly at the item at least three times before anything clicked. What a waste of time.

Yuugi returned to Ishizu and Marik with the necklace in his hands. "This is what stole your sister's consciousness."

"And what are you going to do? Ask it kindly to return it to her?" Marik growled.

"Yes." Marik's expression was a mixture of disgust and shock, but he didn't protest.

Yuugi frowned, staring at the necklace. What should he say to it, exactly? "So, hi, Millennium Necklace," he started. Marik face palmed. Atem appeared not to be interested. "Look, you did something wrong, and sure you meant to protect Atem, but you didn't need to hurt this girl to do it!" Yuugi waited. "So, uh, give her soul back?" Nothing. Yuugi felt his face grow hot. Atem should be doing this, but Marik refused any help from him.

_If the girl's soul is trapped inside the necklace, why not have her wear it?_ Ra offered. _Perhaps she would be in control of herself as long as she never took it off._

"That's an idea," Yuugi muttered, blushing more as he realized that no one else could hear Ra. He looked completely insane (not that he didn't before, talking to a piece of gold). Yuugi held the item up to Ishizu's neck, paused, then reached around and hooked it behind her neck. Ishizu gasped.

"Marik!" She spun around, facing him with shock in her eyes. "Marik are you okay? Did father—"

"It's alright, Ishizu," Marik said. "I'll explain everything on the way home."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Marik couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice. The Wizard Bakura nodded.

"I have no reason to stay in this stupid country any longer," said the dark wizard.

"None at all?"

"What's with the face? You should be happy I'm leaving. I won't be bossing you around anymore," Bakura said. He frowned as Marik continued to stare at the ground. "Look at me." Marik shook his head. Bakura sighed, and there was a long, awkward silence between the two.

"You better come back" Marik said, finally breaking the silence.

"You better have a fucking passport when I do."

Their kiss that time was more like what there first kiss should have been. Short and sweet, not anything like Bakura at all. Maybe he was making an effort to be nice... or something.

"I fucking hate you," Bakura whispered, and then he was gone.

* * *

Yuugi was just leaving school when a rather familiar figure appeared in front of him. Anzu was by his side, as they tended to leave the grounds together, and she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Atem!"

The wizard smiled at her and Yuugi. "Well, Aibou, the Anti-Magic finally wore off."

"That's good to hear," Yuugi said, blushing a little at Atem's oddly sweet smile. He heard Jounouchi shout something from behind him, most likely a curse at Atem. Atem ignored it.

"So you're feeling better, Atem?" Anzu asked, her hands gently touching his arm.

"Much," the wizard replied. "But actually I'm here to speak to Yuugi." Anzu tried to hide her disappointment.

"It couldn't wait until I got to work?" Yuugi asked. Atem shook his head.

"I'm tired of hiding everything, Aibou," Atem said. Yuugi blinked. What was he talking about. "I'm tired of you having to constantly make excuses for me, and how you're too kind to let any of your friends even know the truth." Yuugi blushed. Oh god he wouldn't—! Anzu made a strange noise as Atem pulled Yuugi's face to his. If Yuugi hadn't momentarily forgotten how to use all of his senses, he might of heard Jounouchi let out a girly shriek of surprise.

"I'm in love with you, Yuugi, and I'm tired of hiding it from the world," Atem whispered after pulling away from the kiss. Yuugi couldn't say anything, so he nodded (and he barely pulled that off). They kissed again, Yuugi's arms wrapped around Atem's neck, and Atem's around Yuugi's waist. There were several shouts of "Get a room!" and "Hey, isn't that the wizard?" and "Oh god not another happy couple," but they didn't care. And far overhead, a plane flew by, and a blood-red eyes stared out a lonely window.

* * *

A/N: I hate the ending. I may rewrite it sometime, but for now I'm just too lazy. Enjoy the sequel to Wizard's Shop [:


End file.
